Cuando no se puede despertar
by Tailor Swan
Summary: Edward se fue hace 2 años, Bella pasa el tiempo en la Push, y Victoria es destruida ¿Bella esperara un Edward? ¿Se irá definitivamente? ¿Se quedara con Jacob? ¿O su vida dara un giro de 180?
1. Ya quero despertar

Este es mi primer fic, ojala les guste

Estos personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Ya quiero despertar ...**

Y allí me encontraba, sentada al borde del mar, pensando, tenía mucho tiempo desde que no me permitia pensar, desde que él se fue.

Edward (como me dolía pensar Siquiera en su nombre), me había dejado hace 2 años, mi vida era mucho más sencilla antes de venir aquí, el tiempo no puede correr tan deprisa como quisiera, bueno, cuando él estaba aquí deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que el tiempo se detuviera, para tenerlo por siempre conmigo, por toda la eternidad, era un pensamiento muy egoísta, pero no importaba cuando él me amaba, o mas bien cuando fingía amarme ...

Había pasado mucho tiempo en La Push con Jacob, él había intentado con todo su empeño poder pegar mi corazón, pero ya lo cuando tuvo completo, lo dejo caer, así frágil como estaba, yo sabía que no tenía nada que ver conmigo, el se había vuelto un licantropo, y con eso, sus responsabilidades iban en aumento.

¿Que voy a pensar?, No lo quiero recordar, pero tampoco lo quiero olvidar, con días pase el maravillosos, los más felices de mi vida, no quiero pensar en lo que tengo que hacer, ultimamente, mi Vida a sido muy Monotona.

Mientras este pensamiento cruzaba por mi cabeza, una pareja de novios paso corriendo a un lado mío, iban juntos de la mano, ella se adelanto y él le grito que la amaba, tuve que bloquear mi mente, este tipo de cosas, que me hacian doliera el pecho, que el agujero en el, se Abria a toda su extensión por mi dorso.

No sé por qué, pero en ese momento vino a mi un recuerdo, una película de cuentos de hadas, "La Bella Durmiente", vaya, solo ella tenía que caer dormida en un profundo sueño, para que su príncipe fuera un vivieran despertarla y por siempre felices, era increíble, al parecer yo también había caído, más como un sopor que como un sueño, y ¿a quien esperaba? El Príncipe que yo quería que me despertará, no me amaba, se había ido para nunca regresar, y él quería despertarme, no podia llegar, los obstáculos eran muchos, y el premio, pues, era yo solo, no gran cosa

- ¿Bella?-oi mi nombre en una voz que hace unos meses me hubiese sonado desconocida, pero pasaba tanto tiempo cerca que ya era más que inconfundible

- ¿Qué sucede Kim?-amablemente pregunte, ya no necesitaba fingir tanto, la voz salía con naturalidad

-Nada-se sento a mi lado, a ella no le gustaba que yo anduviera por allí caminando sola-Quería ver si ibas a casa

-Claro-respondí rápidamente, mejor era encargarse de otros asuntos antes de regresar a pensar.

Sam y ella se habían casado hace año y medio, y Kim tenía que quedarse en casa, cocinando para mis amigos lobos y para cuidar a la pequeña Tailor-no sé porque escogieron ese nombre, todos queríamos que se llamase Elizabeth era una pequeña de unos cuantos meses, pero era encantadora.

Su rostro, moreno era-claro, con un poco de blanco, sus ojos cafés, su cabello lacio y negro, su mirada, tenía tanta inocencia que cualquiera haría que le dijera.

-Hola Tailor- dije mientras hacía cosquillas en la barriga

-Creo que hace rato quería estar contigo

La cargue, era tan ligera, tan suave, tan frágil ... y allí me detuve, frágil, como mi pecho, a lo lejos escuche ruido, eso significaba una sola cosa, los lobos habían terminado de dar su rutina

-Al fin-repetía por milésima vez, Seth

-Ya cállate, Seth-si lo suponía, y ahora había sido Sam

-Vamos no sean amargados-era ¿Paul? ¿De buen humor?

-Todos estamos felices por haber destruido a la sanguijuela pelirroja, pero también estamos molidos-ese era mi amigo Jacob

¿Cómo? ¿Destruyeron a Victoria? Con ello se llevaron mi esperanza de que todo lo que soñé hace mucho tiempo atrás fuera real, ahora no tenía sentido que me quedará, ahora mis ilusiones de que nada fuera un sueño se esfumaron ...


	2. No me enseñaste

No me enseñaste…

No recuerdo nada, lo último de lo que me acuerdo es que estaba en casa de Kim, deje a Tailor en su cuna, a los chicos entrar todos amontonados como de costumbre y luego…nada.

Estaba en una superficie no plana pero nada confortable, tenía barandillas, era una camilla, ¿Qué me había pasado?

-Está despertando-oí que decía Seth

Jacob se levanto de un salto y se coloco a un lado mío

-¿Cómo te sientes?-me pregunto dulcemente

-Más o menos-respondí con una voz áspera-¿Qué me paso?

-Te desmayaste-tenía mucho tiempo desde que me había desmayado por última vez-Allí viene el doctor

Entro un doctor, no recordaba haberlo visto jamás, al parecer era nuevo

-¿Cómo se siente señorita? ¿Qué le duele?-preguntó mientras tomaba mi pulso

-La cabeza-la lista era larga, pero no le podía decir que me dolía el alma, el pecho, no podía decir que mi corazón, porque se encontraba ausente

-Está bien, solo es del desvanecimiento-respondió mientras levantaba la mirada, tenía ojos azules, bonitos; empezó a decir el nombre de la medicina que debía tomar, pero la verdad no le preste atención Jake se la prestaría por mí

-Entonces ¿ya podemos irnos?-preguntó Seth

-Claro, solo tenga cuidado

Asentí, quería estar en mi cuarto, encerrarme, y llorar. Entramos al auto pero todo estaba silencioso

-Tal vez debemos llevarla a su casa-susurró Seth, su mirada reflejaba la mía, miedo, preocupación

Nadie hablo, pero Jacob giró del hospital a mi casa; Charlie aun no llegaba, suspire al ver mi pickup, había llegado, solo me baje sin despedirme ni nada, entre a mi casa y solo en ese momento el carro en el que iban los chicos avanzó.

-No es posible-musitaba, ¿Por qué lo hacía? debía estar feliz ¿no? Ahora Victoria ya no me perseguía, ya podría vivir tranquila, pero no lograba entender porque me sentía destrozada, jamás volvería a ver un vampiro, ¿era bueno?, mis esperanzas de que él regresará se desmoronaron, no recordaba haber llegado a mi cuarto, pero allí estaba; me tuve boca abajo y escuche el sonido de la patrulla estacionarse en la entrada, entro sin ruido alguno y puso música a un volumen decente, pero con tanto silencio la escuchaba nítidamente. Era una estación rara, había música en todos los idiomas, no preste atención a ninguna, alguien llamaba para pedir una canción, el título estaba en español

-Aquí está tu canción "No me enseñaste de Thalía"-dijo el locutor

Empecé a escucharla, era a la primera de muchas, cerré los ojos y me encontré escuchando una canción, no había escuchado música desde que… olvide mis pensamientos y me concentre en la letra

_Llama no importa la hora que yo estoy aquí  
entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación  
y es importante al menos decirte  
que esto de tu ausencia duele, y no sabes cuanto_

¿Qué era eso? Debía dejar de ponerle atención o me encontraría perdida en pensamientos prohibidos, pero quería recordar

_Ven aparece tan sólo comunícate  
que cada hora es un golpe de desolación  
es demasiado aburrido no estar a tu lado  
Ven que mi alma no quiere dejarte ir  
que los minutos me acechan, aquí todo es gris  
que al rededor todo es miedo y desesperanza_

¿Me describían? Más bien, me describían a partir de que Edward se fue. Me detuve, con ese nombre, me estaba echando limón a la herida

_No me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
y que le digo yo a este corazón  
si tu te has ido y todo lo perdí  
por dónde empiezo, si todo acabó  
no me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
como olvidarte si nunca aprendí_

Vaya, era eso que debía aprender a estar sin él

_Llama y devuélveme todo lo que un día fui  
esta locura de verte se vuelve obsesión  
cuando me invaden estos días tristes  
siempre recuerdo mi vida, yo como te amo_

Era verdad, lo amaba desde el momento en que lo vi, lo amo como siempre lo amaría como jamás podría amar a nadie más

_Ven que mi cuerpo la pasa extrañándote  
que mis sentidos se encuentren fuera de control  
es demasiado aburrido no estar a tu lado_

También era cierto, mi vida se volvió muy monótona desde que no estaba, pero también lo había sido desde antes de conocerlo, él, le había dado luz a mi oscura vida, y por eso lo amaba, aunque ahora me había dejado a oscuras de nuevo

_Ven que nunca imaginaba como estar sola  
que no es nada fácil cuando te derrotan  
que no sé qué hacer, que aquí no queda nada de nada_

Nuestro amor siempre había sido una lucha constante, pero desde que esto empezó, yo sabía que era luchar en vano, porque yo no estaba a la altura de Edward. ¡Ay! Otra vez cada momento estaba más masoquista

_No me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
y que le digo yo a este corazón  
si tu te has ido y todo lo perdí  
por dónde empiezo, si todo acabó  
no me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
como olvidarte si nunca aprendí_

La música dejo de sonar y escuche la voz de Charlie

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?- fue entonces que escuche un sollozo que provenía de mi pecho, tenía tiempo llorando, pero mis lloriqueos se iban fundiendo con la música, hasta que Charlie, bajo el volumen pudo escuchar mi gimoteo-Bella, cielo no sabía que estabas aquí, disculpa, ya sé que no te gusta la música

-No te preocupes papá-musite entre gemidos, era imposible entenderme, me abrazo y me dijo que todo estaba bien, no lo escuche cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por el cansancio y dormí.


	3. Hora de dejar todo atrás

Hola!! pues subiendo nuevo capi, ojala les guste

* * *

Hora de dejar todo atrás ...

En mis sueños, Estaba corriendo, no por mi vida, por algo valioso Más aún, corría en un bosque

- Hace ¡Bella!-Una voz gritaba, era aterciopelada, dulce, pero sonaba preocupada, la escuchaba tras de mí, era imposible, Porque si hubiese sido él, me hubiera alcanzado mucho

Me detuve, espere a la voz que me llamaba se acercará a mí, y Cuando lo hizo, Se detuvo una silueta demasiado grande para ser la que esperaba, un poco de luz descubrió un Jacob

- ¿Qué pasa Jake?-Relajada Pregunte al saber quién era porque pero decepcionada no fuera él

-Tienes que correr unos chupasangres vienen-dijo Mientras corría, era raro, Aun en sueños a Jacob seguia con su aversión hacia los vampiros, corrí por el lado del que llego a Jacob, encontré una Alicia, corriendo en la misma dirección que yo

- ¿Qué pasa pregunte Alice?-Jadeando del Esfuerzo, había corrido mucho

-Eduardo, mis ojos casi salen de sus Órbitas, que partía mi pecho se desgarraba, pero me obligue a mi Misma a correr Aún más rápido, en el camino me encontré con Jasper, con quien Alice disminuyo el paso Y fue con él, casi Choque con Emmett y Rosalie que iban tomados de la mano como dos enamorados, eso sí, iban más rápido de lo que suponía, cerré los ojos, que partía había pasado por esa parte del bosque más de 5 veces, o eso hasta que me sentí estrelle con Lo Que Parecía un árbol

- ¿Bella? ¡Bella!-Me dijo el árbol, Esme época, había chocado contra Esme, me abrazó, y Carlisle Apareció-Bella Tenemos que ir por Edward-Evite una mueca de dolor Cuando dijeron eso

- Mientras me alistaba para correr ¿Dónde?-Pregunté de nuevo

-No puedes Bella, poder dudamos

- ¿Dónde?-Grite, nerviosa

Esme me indicó una dirección con la mano, y corrí por el bosque, hasta que divise que los árboles iban desapareciendo conforme abrazaba, encontré la casa de los Cullen, estaba vacía hacía mucho tiempo, el paso disminuí, entre por la puerta principal, Estaba Desierto

- ¡Edward! Grite-Dentro de la casa, no tuve que esperar mucho

- ¿Bella?-Respondió mi ángel, lo encontré sentado frente al gran piano, se levanto, me estrecho en sus brazos-Te amo-susurró Mientras posaba sus labios con los míos.

Sentí una sacudida, no Quería despertar de este sueño tan hermoso, queria estar por siempre Así, en los brazos de Edward Cuándo fue que Afirme y no amar un Podría ninguno que no fuera él un

- Pero empezaba una moverme ¿Bella?-Me llamaba Charlie, no detener Quería mi beso con Edward, desesperadamente

-No despierta-oí decir otra voz ¿Jacob? ¿Qué hacía él en mi casa?

-Mande-perezosamente dije, y con voz un poco de Enfado en la

- ¡Oh!-Exclamó Jake-Sigues bien

- ¿Por qué me despiertan?-Gruñonamente contesté

-Bella, llevas casi un día entero dormida-¿Cómo podia ser? Aun Me sentía cansada, creímos que se debía una del desvanecimiento de ayer-me explico Jacob

-No--Salgan murmure Ahora, me quiero arreglar

Afloraron una sonrisa antes de Marcharse; para vestirme, tomo lo primero que vi, era un pantalón de mezclilla, un suéter de color caqui y unos tenis. Baje y sonó como si tocaran la puerta

-Tengo que irme-gritó Jacob Mientras Salía por la puerta trasera

Abrí la puerta, mis ojos casi salen de sus Órbitas, y mi boca se quedo abierta

-Esme, Alice-grite, Charlie ya se había levantado del sofá y se dirigía a la puerta-¡Qué gusto verlas!-Mi mundo, Después de todo no se había quedado sin tantas esperanzas

-Hola Bella-saludaron Al mismo tiempo, me avente una abrazarlas un Ambas, me respondieron el abrazo, como Esperaba que hicieran, queria asegurarme que fueran reales

Esme-Hola, hola Alice-saludo cordialmente Charlie-se quedan en su casa, por cierto, Bella, Renne Va a hablarte al rato

Asentí, tomo un Ambas por Las Manos, ya las guie hacia la mitad de la sala, hasta cuando sentí que se tensaban, que mire sus ojos Estaban más oscuros de lo que Deberían

-Lo siento-musité

-No te preocupes, nosotras no debimos haber venido pero ...-murmuró Esme

-Te vi morir-murmuró Alice

- ¿Se Irán?-No pude Evitar que mi voz se rompiera, la vista de Alice Se detuvo en el teléfono, ¿la respuesta era tan obvia? Entonces ¿Por qué habrían venido?, El timbre del teléfono distrajo mis cavilaciones, no contestar quería, mis lágrimas silenciosas caían por mis mejillas, se irán, no es justo, hubiera sido mejor que no hubieran venido

-Bella-me dijo Alice-contesta pero salgas hoy

Me acerque al teléfono, me molestaba tanta Insistencia

- ¿Hola?-Pregunté, mi voz se rompió patéticamente, Esme y Alice Hicieron una mueca de dolor

-Adiós, Bella-musitaron Las Dos Al mismo tiempo, no lo pude aguantar rompí en llanto

- ¿Qué tienes Bella?-Pregunto mi madre completamente llena de pánico

-Nada-logré articular

-Llegué a Jacob-susurró a mi lado

-De acuerdo, ¿adivina qué? Estoy aquí en Forks-dijo mi madre entusiasmada-Llegaré pronto, ya quiero verte

-Yo también-tartamudee Renne ¿Qué hace aquí? Quería llevarme, ¿se lo permitiria? Claro, estar aquí me hería, no debía estar aquí-Adiós

Colgué y abrace a Jacob, ¿seria la última vez que lo veria? No, me despediría de todos mis amigos Licántropos

Pasaron minutos como segundos, en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, escuche la patrulla, Aleje a Jacob y corrí un Mi habitación

-Diles que me estoy bañando-grite a mi espalda, Renne no merecia que la recibiera con llanto, y Aunque Charlie se imaginará algo, no diría nada.

Regrese A UN estado parecido al zombi, que solo sonreía con él, respondía a las preguntas de Renne, y cuando me pregunto si me Iría con ella, le dije que sí, ella se relajo y se tenso, ¿Quería que me opusiera?

Era temprano Cuando fui a acostarme, Tenía que levantarme temprano si Quería despedirme de mis amigos; Masoquista una voz me decía que no, que no me fuera, que me Quedará, no podia quedarme pero no irme quería, pero sus recuerdos volvían nítidos una mí En cualquier momento, no lo soportaría más, mi fuerza no era tanta.

Me desperté a medianoche, la ventana Estaba abierta, ¿la deje abierta?, Me encogí de hombros, me levanté y la cerré. Me recordaba algo, en ese momento recordé un Edward una de las tantas veces que había ido a verme dormir. No era nada, me tumbé en la cama y dormí al menos 3 horas más.

Me levanté y me vestí rápido, había mucho frío, tome las llaves de la camioneta, me dirigí a Presione La. Riendo Al llegar encontré uno los chicos jugando y

-Ya estamos completos-gritó Jared

-Ya llegó Bella-dijo Seth

-Llegaste, ya ibamos a ti por ir-me dijo Quil

-Ya Dejenla-los regaño Jacob, ¿habrá descubierto algo?

-Chicos-mi voz sonaba algo rota, todos fruncieron el ceno, mejor no hubiera ido-no vengo a unirme a la fiesta

- ¿Cómo que no?-Apuntó Paul

-No-suspirar, Difícil Va a ser, me dije a mi Misma-Vengo a despedirme

- ¿Despedirte? ¿Por qué?-Pregunto Kim, antes de que reaccionaran

-Mi madre vino, y me pidio regresar con ella

-No puedes irte-Musito Jake

-Sí puedo "-le murmure Estaba rompiendo el corazón, pero era el fuerte, lo soportaría-Adiós

Suspirar, y como todos seguían igual, di la vuelta me dirigí a la camioneta, y me destiné a mi casa, no debí haber ido, le rompí el corazón un solo de Jake.

Estacione enfrente de mi casa, Charlie nos llevo al aeropuerto, subimos al avión que nos llevaría una Jacksonville, despegamos, veia entristecida hacia la ventana, Estaba dejando la parte mas feliz de mi vida, mi alma, aquí donde solo él, me había enseñado a amar, y Jake me había enseñado la verdadera amistad.

-Vamos Bella-mi madre tomo de mi mano-hay que dejar todo lo malo hace olvidar Saber y

-No todo es malo, mamá-suspirar-en realidad la Mayoría son buenos recuerdos.

Me sentía triste, deje mi alma al subir al avión, no había vuelta atrás, en toda mi vida, los humanos normales, no habían sabido hacerme sentir bien, y en Forks, un pequeño pueblo, donde jamás estar quería, había encontrado al amor de mi vida ya mi mejor amigo, ambos no eran humanos, eran simplemente parte de una leyenda, algo que jamás debio existir, pero gracias al destino por haberlos puesto en mi camino, sin Podría Cumplir lo que Eduardo me pidió, al menos no allí , ahora en Jacksonville, intentaría empezar de nuevo, y como dijo Renne, era hora de dejar todo atrás ...

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado, y aprieten ese botoncito verde, porfa dejen algun comentario, se esta bien o no, si falto algo, o sobro


End file.
